


Оральная фиксация

by Gavrusssha



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Party, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: ... Нет, ну вы на жанр посмотрите, да)Примечание автора:"Если честно, мне хотелось написать что-нибудь о том, как Роман находит своим минетным губам хорошее применение"(переводчик шокирован… на самом деле нет – прим. переводчика)





	Оральная фиксация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oral Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779213) by [thewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewicked/pseuds/thewicked). 



> Переводчик взял на себя смелость перевести некоторые фразы близко к тексту. Альфа-ридер и бета: xylite.

«Поздравляем выпуск 2013-го!», - вопит Эшли Валентайн. Какой-то набежавший футболист сбивает ее с ног и расплескивает шампанское. Вопль тонет в смешках зрителей, Эшли с футболистом принимаются целоваться. Питер осматривается, глядит вниз, на неловко лежащие на коленях руки, По чесноку-то, он не знает, зачем он тут, и ощущает себя не в своей тарелке: пригласили-то его только из сочувствия к Лите. Все поглядывают на него исподтишка, но никто не проявляет желания пообщаться; словно он на карантине, словно он болен. Ну, он, типа, болен, конечно, но вряд ли тем, чем они там себе думают.

И куда, кстати, Роман запропастился. Они появились вместе – Питер и в мыслях не имел никуда идти, пока Роман не подтянулся в этом своем дебильном авто, непрестанно сигналя, и Питеру, наконец, пришлось сползти с насиженного места перед телеком. Но сейчас Роман куда-то проебался, вероятно, пошел наверх с девицей или двумя девицами, тупой упырина. «Шьё-о-орт», - думает Питер с прокравшимися в башку явными романовыми интонациями и дергает углом рта в невольной улыбке. По ходу, он уже слегка пьян. А, может, и нет. 

Подняв голову пять минут спустя он обнаруживает, что Роман пырится на него из другого угла комнаты. К его внезапной бледности Питер еще не привык. Из-за нее Роман даже, кажется, слегка фосфоресцирует во мгле вечеринки. Багровые губы капризно надуты, жутковатый взгляд буравит питеров череп. Питер отворачивается. Вот бля. 

Тут вдруг объявляется девчонка и тащит Питера танцевать; дергает его за руку и вытаскивает на середину комнаты, вертясь в такт нарастающим басам. Питер смущенно перетаптывается, вообще без дупля, что положено делать. Он даже не знает толком эту девчонку – кажется, она из его класса по химии, но вспоминается с трудом.

Когда музыка достигает апогея, девчонка приседает и елозит вокруг, ее руки змеятся возле его бедер. Тут он чувствует, что кто-то прижимается сзади, разворачивается, чтобы послать чувака на хрен, а это Роман, и он на Питера даже и не смотрит. 

\- На хрен иди! – кричит Питер, ловя норовящую расплыться на физиономии улыбку. 

Роман не реагирует, только слегка наклоняется, так, что их лица оказываются на одном уровне. Губы почти соприкасаются, и Питер констатирует, что у Романа они какие-то нет, не багровые, пурпурные. Припухшие и полуоткрытые, питерово лицо обдает липким горячим выдохом. Похоже на ласку. Девчонка позади него прижимается теснее, он ощущает на шее и ее дыхание, ее руки путешествуют по его животу в расчете привлечь внимание. Как только Питер пытается повернуться к ней, Роман сгребает его за запястья, принуждая оставаться, как есть. Он ничего не говорит, но выражение на лице однозначное: «Ты мой».

Все ощущения от девчонки за спиной сметает нафиг, когда Роман обвивает его шею руками, таща к себе все ближе и ближе, так, что Питер теряет ощущение собственного тела. Музыка сменяется, басы сотрясают их обоих, Питер перестает понимать, где кончается он сам и где начинается Роман. Питер откидывает голову, когда темп ударных нарастает, и Роман пользуется этим, чтобы провести носом по его вспотевшей шее – при других обстоятельствах это показалось бы Питеру редкостной хернёй. 

А потом песня опять меняется, и Питер начинает задыхаться. Роман чересчур близко, дофига жарко, со всех сторон их стискивают люди, и Питер чувствует, что его легкие сейчас просто схлопнутся. Он отклеивается от Романа и направляется в ванную. Роман активно против, но Питеру плевать. 

Он плещет водой в лицо, остужая ладонями горящие щеки и слушая колотящееся в ритме басов сердце. Голова кружится, и из-за звука текущей воды ему кажется, что надо отлить, поэтому он идет в кабинку, просто на всякий случай. Ну и, конечно, стоит вытащить член, как кто-то стучится. Блэт. 

\- Занято! – орет Питер, пырясь в потолок, размышляя, что же дальше. Странная паника поднимается, удушая и сжимая горло. 

\- Расслабься, это я. 

\- Отцепись, Роман.

С недовольным вздохом Питер застегивает ширинку. Роман продолжает бормотать что-то трудноразличимое насчет потусить вдвоем теперь, когда школа позади, бла-бла-бла-какая-разница. Питер пару секунд изучает свое лицо в зеркале перед тем, как открыть дверь - Роман прямо за дверью. Питер хмурится.

\- Чувак. Посторонись. 

Роман заталкивает его обратно в дамскую уборную, закрывает дверь за собой и оттесняет Питера к раковине. Питер хватается за неё, чтобы удержаться, их бедра соприкасаются, – их _ширинки_ соприкасаются, боже, бля, – когда Роман дотягивается и голодно ловит губы Питера.

Питер невольно пинается, отпрядывает и слышит звук защелкиваемого замка.

\- К-какого хуя ты творишь? 

\- А на что это, бля, похоже? 

Питер смотрит вниз, где рука Романа как раз шастает по его бедрам, пока сам Роман все еще тянется к его губам, его открытый рот в миллиметре от питерова. И когда Роман пожирает его снова, засасывая и толкаясь, слюна стекает у Питера по подбородку (не так уж плохо, на самом деле), и он забывает дышать. Питер пытается пробормотать смущенный вопрос или что-то вроде, но Роман не обращает на это внимания, захватывает его челюсть и целует глубже, его дыхание раскалено. Тут Питер обнаруживает себя с раздвинутыми, как у течной суки, ногами, низкий стон рвется из его горла - Роман сжимает его задницу, накрывает ладонью его ширинку, поглаживая её - и Питер воет от нетерпения. Роман с ухмылкой смотрит на него.

\- Чё дергаешься? 

\- Пошел ты, - хрюкает Питер, закатывая глаза в раздражении. Но и от удовольствия тоже. 

Роман прикусывает губу и расстегивает его ширинку, посмеиваясь. Его длинные пальцы ловки, и, чтобы добраться до члена Питера времени ему нужно немного. Движения пальцев заставляют Питера задуматься, сколько же раз Роман проделывал это раньше. 

Питер кое-как душит стон, когда Роман опускается на колени, глядя вверх сквозь ресницы совершенно блядским образом, так, что собственные колени Питера размягчаются. Его штаны и боксеры оказываются спущенными на щиколотки быстрее, чем Питер соображает, что происходит, и уж последнее достоинство он теряет, когда Роман облизывает его стояк снизу доверху, задерживаясь губами на головке, а потом снимаясь с неё с тихим «чпок». 

\- Исусе, - выдыхает Питер, сжимая край раковины до побелевших костяшек.

\- Меня иначе зовут, - бормочет Роман, добиваясь очередного задыхающегося «да пшел ты» от Питера. Смеется, обдавая член короткими выдохами, заставляя Питера сжимать пальцы еще крепче, и начинает снова.

Снова снизу, прикасаясь губами по всей длине, посасывая чувствительную кожу, кружа языком вокруг головки; одной рукой Питер дотягивается и сгребает полную пригоршню волос, выстанывая что-то непостижимое. Открыв один глаз, он обнаруживает, что Роман слизывает выступивший из уретры предэякулят, и мгновенно жалеет о своем любопытстве: боль в члене из неприятной становится невыносимой. Он толкается немного, и Роман неодобрительно цокает языком. Питер запрокидывается, шипя: «Давай, блядь, сделай это уже, блядь, давай».

\- Тихо, Мухтар, тихо, - выдыхает Роман, лыбясь, когда Питер сильнее сжимает его волосы в кулаке. 

Затем Роман заглатывает все разом, покачивая, посасывая, облизывая и поглаживая, и единственное, что удерживает Питера от оползания на пол – мертвая хватка на раковине. 

\- Исусе, блядь! 

Роман что-то явно отвечает, вибрации заставляют член дернуться. Тут мозг у Питера слегонца коротит: Роман играет с его яйцами, поглаживая, потягивая и перекатывая так, что глаза Питера почти проворачиваются внутри черепа. Голова кружится, яйца наливаются, тепло растекается по кишкам, все тело напрягается в предчувствии – 

\- Бля, я сейчас…

Питер ловит воздух ртом, сотрясается и кончает прямо Роману в рот. 

\- _Kuraf'te Dija [1]_ , - бормочет он, плотно зажмурившись. 

Его рука падает, отпуская Романа, и тот вытирает рот, поглядывая на Питера снизу, с пола. 

\- Ты как вообще? 

\- Засранец, - выдыхает Питер, хотя глаза его закрыты, и по лицу бродит намек на улыбку. 

Роман ржет. Когда он поднимается, Питер наблюдает стояк у него в штанах. Он снова прижимается, водит носом у Питера по шее.

\- Съебём отсюда? Тут тоска смертная, хоть выпиливайся.

Теперь очередь Питера поржать, ну, или хотя бы сделать слабую попытку. 

\- Почему бы и нет. 

\- Тебе ж понадобится передышка, - добавляет Роман, и Питер смотрит на него с некоторым испугом.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – цыганск., диалектн. (?). Честно говоря, фиг знает, что автор имел тут в виду, единственный интернет-источник с этим выражением доверия не вызывает, а глубокий поиск ничего не дал. Короче, матерится Питер. (прим. переводчика)


End file.
